


Affection

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Goro was very inexperienced with showing affection, and he would sometimes feel guilty of not being able to properly reciprocate Ren and Haru's affection.(Prompt #23: “This will only take a second…”)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Affection

Goro didn't have much experience with dating. He never really had the time for it or even cared about it. And it had never bothered him.

Once he started dating Ren and Haru, however, that inexperience started to feel just a little inconvenient for him. He had never been good at showing genuine affection, which made him feel guilty when he couldn't reciprocate theirs. His body had mostly learned to stop flinching or jerking away whenever they tried to touch him, at least.

And he  _ did _ like their affection. He liked it when Ren held his hand or leaned his head on his shoulder. He liked it when Haru cupped his cheek or brushed some hair away from his face. It felt warm, and nice, but he didn't know how to react besides just holding their hands.

He was slowly trying to show it more, even if he had to force himself to think of something. He wanted to show them he cared, that he was grateful for them and that he loved them.

One day, they went to Haru's house to get ready for a date. It wasn't even a fancy one, they were just going to some restaurant together. But Ren had still wanted for them to get ready together. He had no excuse for it, either. But Haru and Goro didn't really mind going along.

However, it was hard for him not to expect that Ren would pull  _ something _ at one point. He loved teasing both of them, after all (he had once straight up said that he liked their blushing faces, with no embarrassment of his own).

Goro was surprisingly taking longer than them to get ready. The only thing he had left to do was his hair, but he was just being too indecisive. He kept looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, constantly trying to decide if he should tie it up or not. And his hair had even gotten messy all over again in the process. He was almost angry at himself for taking so long over something so small.

"Is everything okay?" Haru asked him, walking through the open door. "You've been there for longer than usual."

Goro sighed. "Sorry. I just… Don't know what to do about my hair."

"It just looks a little messy to me." She stopped beside him, curling a strand of his hair around her finger. "I can help you brush it if you want."

" … Sure." He handed her the hairbrush.

Once she started brushing his hair, he tried really hard not to look at her through their reflection. Having her help him with something so simple almost made him feel useless.

However, there was also something about it that felt really nice. Having her hands touching him and running through his hair just made him feel so calm, despite the way his face would warm up.

"There you go." She held onto Goro's shoulder and smiled at their reflection once she had tied his hair into a small ponytail.

Goro grabbed one of her hands, bringing it closer to his face so he could kiss it. His face got even warmer as he did so, but he still didn't push her away completely. Instead, he caressed her hand gently as he mumbled a small "Thanks."

She giggled. "You don't have to thank me." She then kissed his cheek, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Aww, would you guys rather stay here and get a room instead of going out?" Ren asked when he showed up, leaning on the doorframe.

"Shut up." Goro mumbled.

"Oh, honey, you know very well I won't  _ ever _ do that." He chuckled. "You're looking great, by the way. There's just one little thing missing. Come here."

Goro raised an eyebrow, but still moved away from Haru so he could stand in front of Ren.

“This will only take a second…” Ren mumbled as he started brushing away the side of Goro's fringe. Then, Goro felt something hard and metallic holding it in place. Then Ren kissed the bridge of his nose. "Done. Now we're all matching."

"Huh?" Goro looked at his reflection again. Ren had put a black and red hair clip on his fringe. And when he stopped to look at the two of them properly, he noticed both of them also had the exact same hair clip on them. "When did you…?"

"Surprise!" Haru giggled. "Do you like it? I always wanted to get matching accessories for us!"

He looked at himself again, touching the hair clip lightly. He began feeling warm inside, a feeling he had already grown used to at this point. Ren and Haru still loved him, and knew that he loved them as well, despite him not knowing how to show it.

"Yes. I like it. A lot."

"So you're finally ready now?" Ren asked.

Goro just nodded. Ren and Haru grabbed each one of his hands and pulled him out of the bathroom, laughing at the little surprised squeal he let out.

He did feel embarrassed at the sound he had made, but hearing them laugh somehow made him feel more okay with it.


End file.
